Shinobi Thoughts
by silhouetted
Summary: [ KakashiIruka, KakaIru ] [ OneShot ] Kakashi thinks about shinobi, and then Iruka returns from a mission.


Hm. Wrote this today, was kinda random. I think they're a little out of character, especially Kakashi, but that's OK. I really like how Iruka came out in this. XD But only because he doesn't come out as too whiny/huffy like I usually see him.

* * *

**Shinobi Thoughts**

Life is a dance, they say, in the greatest (well, not _greatest,_ but they're close enough, Kakashi guesses, because when you're a shinobi you can't be picky about the literature you pick) romance novels. There's a twist, a dance, a turn, and sometimes you step on your dance partner's feet.

The life of a shinobi is not a dance. There are no steps to learn, and only a few years practice. Even then, the smallest chance of something dangerous lurks around the corner (like a great big black demon fox, Kakashi thinks, and realizes that isn't funny), and a wrong step on the wrong someone's foot and it could be end. There are no chances for romance, either.

Kakashi really can't comprehend it. Shinobi are dangerous, he writes on the paper, and crumples it, throws it behind him (and makes it into the trash can, but silly sports like that never entertained him). Shinobi are not worth getting involved with.

No, that sounded wrong too.

Shinobi are--

_CRACK!_

--sneaky.

"Kakashi," Iruka huffs, stepping over pieces of broken glass. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with the kunai?"

"Zero. I'm not playing," Kakashi replies idly, crumpling up that one too. "Did you just return from your mission?" He tries to sound pleasant, but he's sure by now Iruka has picked up the agitation that lurks beneath his voice. "Did you kill that... whoever it was?"

Casually, he scribbles, Shinobi are not normal, on a new piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Iruka takes out a broom, sweeps up the vase Kakashi broke with his kunai. He seems fine, Kakashi observes, out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't look like he's going to collapse any moment now.

Strange.

"Contemplating the life of shinobi." He tries to sound sage and serious, but Iruka only laughs. Kakashi thinks he sounds like a girl, but knows that would only incite anger. It's cute, sometimes, but after a mission Kakashi knows not to bother him.

"Interesting," Iruka says, and finishes, slides out of Kakashi's line of sight. A heavy sound reverberates under the ground, just a slight, but it perks Kakashi's interest and he straightens, turns halfway to see Iruka's half-naked form. The scar on his back makes Kakashi queazy (because this is his, but then again, Iruka is not a possession Iruka, and Iruka is too perfect for--)

"...you threw your pants on my head."

"I wonder _why._" Iruka's voice bites like a dog with very pointy teeth (and the cutest eyes).

"You're so mean to me," Kakashi whines, pulling the pants off and turning back around in his seat, to face the desk.

"Shinobi are the cruelest."

Kakashi wonders if he should write that down. Iruka isn't cruel, though, but Iruka is the exception to everything. Iruka can't be a real murderer. Iruka loves too many people, holds his heart with too many souls. Kakashi feels a little jealous, wonders if he should maybe convince Iruka that he is Kakashi's and Kakashi's alone.

(What a silly notion. Kakashi is Konoha's, and so Iruka, and really they're all just people working for the people. Kakashi and Iruka can't belong to anyone but their country.)

A pair of hands settle themselves gently on Kakashi's shoulders, and he leans back into the wall of muscle that is Iruka's chest. "You're thinking too hard," Iruka says softly.

"Hm."

"I love you."

Kakashi smiles under his mask, pulls it down with a finger. He turns completely in the chair and pulls Iruka's face down, kisses him, and Iruka cleans the desk of things, presses him to the desk, returns a kiss that makes Kakashi want to erase the distance between them.

"Shinobi," Kakashi starts, when Iruka finally lets him breathe, "are--"

Iruka starts sucking on a spot on his neck, and Kakahi lets the shinobi thoughts wait for another day.


End file.
